


Lazy Afternoon

by Writcraft



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft
Summary: Nick is famously not fond of cuddles, but Harry shows him the error of his ways.





	Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon prompt on Tumbr who requested cosy, established relationship Gryles dozing off together on the sofa. I hope you like it, anon! Thanks for the prompt.
> 
> Excuse the title. I suck at them.

The thing is, Nick thinks he’s been pretty clear on cuddles. Famously not fond of them, you could say. He likes having friends over and the multiple fit boys back in the day only did good things for his ego. But he finds too many nights with the same person have a tendency to become claustrophobic. In the summer it’s too hot and he has to roll over to the very edge of the bed just to find the cool spot on the cotton. In the winter, he always ends up with the duvet stealers. Attractive ones, admittedly, but not even a pretty model moonlighting as Eminem’s celebrity impersonator could convince Nick that sleeping minus a duvet in the freezing cold is worth it.

Nick’s made the nation aware of his dislike of a clingy sleeping partner and Harry is part of that nation. An _important_ part. Apple of the nation’s eye by all accounts. He’s also an avid listener, mainly because Nick tells him to listen because it’s what mates do and he quite enjoys making those private jokes on live radio that he knows are just between him and Harry. Harry and his ridiculously average face and a smile that can be a bit like looking at the sun straight on. In July. Harry, who became part of Nick’s life longer ago than he cares to remember and part of his heart more quickly than he’ll ever let on unless copious amounts of vodka are involved. 

Harold. Henry Stars. Harry Styles, Nick’s long-time friend and recently acquired mega famous popstar boyfriend which doesn’t make him feel at all inadequate, thanks very much for asking. The same Harry currently clinging to Nick like a limpet and making Nick wonder if it’s possibly to have a panic attack over enjoying a bit of a cuddle. He thinks it probably is.

“You’re thinking,” Harry murmurs. His voice is slow with sleep and his lips curve into a smile as if the idea of Nick thinking is entertaining. Cheeky. “I can almost…” He waves his hand around and nearly thwacks Nick in the nose in the process. “I can almost hear it.”

If Harry speaks slowly when he’s awake, talking to Harry when he’s dropping off to sleep is quite the experience. Nick’s not sure he’s ever heard of someone taking half an hour to tell a joke about kiwis before. It wasn’t even that funny. Although it was, really, when Nick thought about it the next day and burst out laughing on the radio. Kiwis. That Harry Styles, he’s one of a kind.

“Still thinking,” Harry says. He opens his eyes, blinking at Nick. Nick’s a sucker for the slow blink and Harry knows it. It’s a typical Styles move. Next he’ll bring the dimples out. “Think quieter next time. I was trying to have a snooze.” Harry beams and there they are. Nick pokes one of the dimples as a mark of how offensive he finds the whole exchange.

“We were cuddling.”

“Were we?” Harry stretches out across Nick and nestles against his chest with a contented hmmm. “Oh yeah. We were.” 

“You know how I feel about that.” Nick tries to sound firm but instead his body betrays him and he works his hand into Harry’s hair, soothing back the strands. He’s not sure the sound Harry makes is a purr exactly but it’s close. Nick tries hard not to find it endearing. Harry knows exactly what he’s doing, rubbing himself all over Nick like a cat and looking sleepy and content. 

“No?” Harry nudges Nick’s hand with his head and encourages further tugging of his hair. At this rate Nick’s going to have to bathe his feet and give him a head and shoulder massage before bed. He’s wily like that, Harry is. “How _do_ you feel about cuddles, Nick?”

Nick huffs because Harry’s not taking any of this seriously. He’s put on his posh interview voice although he at least has the courtesy to try to muffle his laugh somewhere on Nick’s favourite Bieber t-shirt, just above his heart. Nick should explain to Harry exactly how he feels about cuddles. Mention the duvet stealer and the too-hot summers and the clawing, desperate urge to just get away from someone for a bit. He should, but he won’t, because none of it applies to Harry. He never wants Harry to leave and when Nick sends him emojis at ridiculous hours of the night it’s because he wakes up and his bed feels too cold in the summer, too hot in the winter and all round too big and too empty. It’s not worth mentioning how the awkward angle of the sofa cuddle was right up there on the list of Nick’s favourite things to hate until Harry came along. Harry managed to bring lazing on the sofa back into the list of top five favourite things to do, curled up by Nick’s side and making weird comments about sloths on Planet Earth. Those were the days when they still had laddy cuddles, and just mates hugs. Those were the days Nick got to imagine everything but only ever slept with Harry in the most innocent post-Bake Off way when they sprawled out together in a messy tangle of fully clothed limbs. 

“Asked you a question,” Harry says. He’s almost asleep now and he’s hot and heavy on Nick. Nick’s also fairly certain they fell on the remote after a _how was your day, welcome home love_ kiss became a bout of enthusiastic _let’s get some of these clothes off_ sofa snogging. Now they’re in their pants and t-shirts, without the television on and Harry’s stretched out on Nick like he’s the best cushion ever. Nick isn't sure he ever wants to move.

“I don’t mind them anymore.” Nick puts his hand back in Harry’s hair and grabs a blanket, putting it over them both.

“What?” Harry’s definitely half asleep.

“Cuddles, I don’t mind them so much now." Nick's tempted to give Harry’s hair a bit of a tug but he doesn’t, choosing to bundle them up closer instead. You’re not even listening to me, Styles.” 

"Mmm, good." Harry yawns and he rubs his cheek against Nick's chest.

Nick’s more than alright with cuddles these days, truth be told. He shifts a bit lower on the sofa and presses a kiss to Harry’s head before closing his own eyes. Fond, even. Very, very fond. 

One of these mornings he might have to tell the nation he’s changed his mind about cuddles. That can be another one of those in-jokes, wrapped up in vague timelines and sufficiently diversionary hints that no one will guess the intended audience. That, like cuddles, can be another thing Nick does that's just for Harry. 

_~ Fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@writsgrimmyblog](https://writsgrimmyblog.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr and currently seeking short Gryles and Tomlinshaw prompts if anyone wants to indulge me, feel free to message me there.


End file.
